


Found

by MushroomSoupScentedShampoo



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Fluffy, Humans, Monsters, No Smut, Oneshot, Other, Reader is not Frisk or Chara (Undertale), Soul Bond, Soulmates, Souls, Underswap Muffet (Undertale), Undertale Monsters on the Surface, fluff oneshot, gender neutral reader, monters and humans, sans x reader, sans x reader (fluff), sfw, soulmate (au?), they/them pronouns, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27905401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MushroomSoupScentedShampoo/pseuds/MushroomSoupScentedShampoo
Summary: When monsters emerged from the underground, certain aspects of their lifestyle took many humans by surprise. With the magic of monsters gone for hundreds of years, most humans forgot about the concept of the magically bonded couples, called SOULmates - but a rare few still believed in the magic that drew true lovers together.
Relationships: Sans (Undertale)/Reader
Comments: 10
Kudos: 47





	1. SOUL Searchin'

Sans didn’t have much HOPE, and only shared this information with those he was close to. Papyrus and a few of his friends knew. There were, without a doubt, plenty of reasons for his low HP, but the number one was probably his consciousness of the ongoing time loops created by Frisk and Flowey. He was simply tired.

But this was the longest he’d ever been outside the Underground. This was his favorite ending - there had been no deaths this time, and Frisk had been a successful ambassador to the monsters for almost nine years. They were officially an adult, and needed practically no help from Toriel anymore. Time was finally moving on. Yet, the threat of a reset still refused to leave Sans’ mind. After all that time, he still had 1 HP.

More recently, though, it had been going up. It wasn’t enough to make a visible difference in his HOPE, but it was growing fractionally. He couldn’t put his finger on why. Maybe it was seeing Papyrus maintain a steady job. Maybe it was getting to watch Frisk graduate from high school. Maybe it was finally falling out of the repetitive mindset he’d been stuck in while trapped underground. Or maybe, something - or someone - had been putting HOPE into his soul.

Sans had heard about the concept of SOULmates. Many monsters he’d known way back when claimed to have been drawn together by some magical force. He had his own suspicions about whether or not it was true, but he did often wonder how monsters with such different personalities ended up together. He was neutral to the idea, willing to be swayed either way at the drop of evidence for it or against it.

One day, while picking up groceries (mostly ketchup, and spaghetti supplies) he saw you across the aisle. He felt a tug on his SOUL, toward you. Not wanting to seem suspicious, he walked past you. The tug grew stronger as he got closer, and for a moment, he worried that you were pulling him close to you to attack him. The fear went away shortly when he remembered that most humans couldn’t use magic anymore.

Once he had walked past you, the tugging feeling went away. There was something strange about the encounter. He could have sworn he’d seen you before, though he knew he hadn’t.

That weekend when his brother, Undyne, and Alphys came over, Papyrus pulled Sans aside.

“Hey, Sans? I’m not sure how to ask this, so I’ll just spell it out. Your LV hasn’t increased, so I know you haven’t killed anyone, but your HP...” he paused. If skeletons could cry, he definitely would be doing that. “It’s gone up three points!”

Sans had to double check that his brother wasn’t joking. When he saw the number with his own eyesockets, he all but screamed. He made an effort to check it often. He’d known it had been on the rise over the past week or so, but failed to notice the large jump.

”gee, Pap, I... had no idea. I don’t know what’s causing’ it,” Sans chuckled. “I can only HOPE it keeps going up.”

Papyrus punched his brother on the shoulder. “That was a terrible pun! But I also HOPE it does. NYEH HEH!” he exclaimed, running off to make sure Undyne hadn’t set the kitchen on fire. Once his brother was gone, Sans took to his bedroom to do a little research.

Somehow, he ended up on a monster magic Wiki page called “SOUL searching for beginners”. It seemed more like a dating website redirect than anything, but what he found was intriguing. It had taken a good bit of digging to find.

The website’s homepage explained the purpose of “SOUL searching”. It was a website for monsters and humans to connect, with only one thing different than most dating sites. The whole dating site was based on the magic of SOULs. Apparently, because monster magic was stronger, finding monster matches was much easier. What he was surprised by was that the human couples, through the website, were also successful in finding their SOULmates.

On a Q&A page, he found out that monster/human couples were pretty rare. But, when they did happen, the monster was usually the one to initiate the relationship. (Again, monster magic was stronger, and their strong intuitions reflected that.) Sometimes they found their SOULmates through long-lasting, strong emotional connections. The luckiest ones found their SOULmates via localized SOUL magic. 

When he read further, he found that monsters often felt their SOULmate tugging on their SOULs when they were nearby. He didn’t want to jump to any conclusions, but if that shady dating website was right... he had encountered a SOULmate.

All he knew was that he needed to figure out how to find them again. Out of curiosity, mostly, he signed up for SOUL searching.

••••••••••••••••••••••

It had been a pretty normal day. Boring, if anything, really. Not that anything notable ever really happened in your town. You liked having a routine, uneventful life. Free of excitement, and by extension, danger. That’s why you’d moved here the day you graduated high school. You’d lost count of how many years you’d spent here.

You considered yourself lucky to live through the reintroduction of monsters. Their biology and magic fascinated you, and you were especially intrigued by SOULs. Even the smartest monsters hadn’t yet figured out entirely how SOULS worked. There was one constant that you’d found, though - SOULmates.

It was the cheesiest thing you’d ever heard. Finding love based on... magic? At first, you thought it was ludicrous and unbelievable. But after watching the incredible magic battle videos online (no one was ever killed, thank the Gods) you’d found yourself drawn to the idea of magic. You’d even tried to harness bits of magic yourself, with little to no success.

One night, though, while scrolling the internet and trying to fall asleep, you came across a study about the existence of SOULmates. It had been done by some Ivy League college, and had a title that had almost turned you off - “SOUL searching for beginners”. You later found a Wiki page (more like a cheap dating site) linked to the study that went into the (still ongoing!) experiments in more detail. You’d been fascinated since, hoping you’d find your SOULmate - human or monster, you didn’t care - so you could form a better relationship with your own magic.

The other day, when buying groceries, you’d felt a tug on your SOUL. No clue where it came from, you shrugged it off and went about your day. Later that night, you were reading into SOUL searching, and found out that when a SOULmate was nearby, humans and monsters would sometimes feel a small tug. Remembering the shady Wiki page, you signed up for SOUL searching.

••••••••••••••••••••••

”Hey, we got news, boss,” came the voice of a new intern at SOUL searching. “We got a match. Their readings are insane.”

Alphys sighed. Starting up SOUL searching had been a slow rise, with many monsters and humans scared off by the poorly chosen title. She swore if she found out who had approved it that she would kill them. “Go ahead. Why do you have to ask me, though? You know I put someone else in charge of that project for the next few months.”

”Yea, I know. But you might wanna take a look at this one. It’s a monster/human pair, but...” the monster showed Alphys the screen.

“It’s... the best we’ve ever seen,” she said. “Do you have any idea what this is gonna do for the company? This is incredible! This is-“ she paused, the excitement draining from her voice when she saw who the matched monster was. “This is bad. I- I never meant to drag my friends into this...”

She pressed two fingers into the ridge between her eyes with a sigh. “Go through with the match. We’ll watch and see how it goes, but don’t tell anyone about this yet. We don’t know what it means, and until we have enough information, we don’t know how dangerous this thing could be.”

••••••••••••••••••••••

Sans woke up the next morning with a notification on his phone. He guessed it was a text from Papyrus, telling him to get his lazy bones out of bed, but when he saw that it was from SOULsearching.com... his SOUL fluttered. He had a match.

You had woken up hours ago. The excitement from the “ding!” on your phone at 5am that morning had been like a splash of cold water. There was no way you could go back to sleep. You hadn’t expected such quick results. You reminded yourself to leave a positive review on the website (database? article??) later.

You started trying to figure out how to start a conversation with your match through the DM system. You didn’t want to scare him off, so you ended up pacing around your room in circles for the next hour trying to put together the perfect introduction. You scrapped it, and ended up just starting with “hey”.

”hey”. Sans, being a lazybones, just said the same thing back. You didn’t respond for a while, so he ended up just explaining that he had never done this whole dating thing before. Luckily for him, neither had you. Your shared awkwardness made the digital conversation easy.

After a while of talking, you found out that you had a lot in common with Sans the Skeleton. You even lived in the same town, but you weren’t surprised by that part. You knew he had to have been at the grocery store at the same time as you. You just couldn’t recall for the life of you seeing a 4’5 skeleton anytime while you had been there.

You both decided to meet up later that day for coffee. Sans had suggested a place called Muffet’s, a bakery locally famous for their incredible doughnuts. When he mentioned that they made coffee jelly, you wouldn’t dare refuse. You decided to dress casually, ending up wearing a white button-down with a blue cactus pattern, paired with some baggy black jeans. And, of course, your trademark (fav color) Dr Martens.

Waiting for you to arrive, Sans shifted in his seat. He had never been this early for anything before, and vowed to never be this early again. Waiting was never really something he liked doing. For once, though, it was worth it. When you arrived, your outfit had a personality of its own. You were anything but plain. He knew immediately that you were the same person from the grocery store.

Eager to order, you sat down in the brass chair. Sans really was short, and coming from you, that was saying something. He wore a blue hoodie and black basketball shorts. It almost perfectly matched the color scheme of your own outfit, except for his pink slippers. You smirked when you saw them.

He noticed your smile when you looked at his shoes, seizing the opportunity. “hey, (y/n). nice to feet you.” Your smile grew wider, and you were suddenly grateful for how smoothly he was able to break the ice.

”Nice to meet you too,” you expressed. “If I’d have started the conversation, I’d probably be... slipper-ing all over my words.” You realized how terrible your joke was, and looked at your shoes when he didn’t immediately react. Despite his lack of change in expression, his SOUL was doing backflips in his chest.

Holy shit, you were adorable. He knew if he tried to speak he’d probably end up making an excessive amount of puns to make up for his hyperactive SOUL. You noticed he was sweating.

Before you could make another terrible joke to try and get the conversation rolling, one of the waitresses showed up to take your order. You jumped when you saw her. The oversized spider carried a notepad. You ordered a filled doughnut, and remembering why you came, a coffee jelly.

”I’ve never actually had coffee jelly, but I’ve heard good things about it. I’ll take what they’re having,” Sans managed to say. Out of the blue, he remembered the encounter with his brother and checked his HP. It had gone up another five points since he’d been sitting there. He resisted the urge to clap a hand over his teeth.

You noticed the change in his face when he spaced out. Was he checking his HP? You’d seen monsters do it before (usually in the battle videos you were obsessed with watching), but never actually in person. “Is something wrong? Did you get hurt?” You asked the second you realized what he had been doing.

”nah, ‘s all good.” He paused, unsure of how open he wanted to be with you about his low HOPE. He knew, as his partner, you probably deserved to know at least a little bit. That didn’t stop him from wording it carefully. “my HOPE has been going up a bit lately. I wasn’t sure why, until I found that SOUL searching website.” He gulped. “my SOUL was pulled toward you that time at the grocery store, actually.”

”Me too! I couldn’t figure out who it was, so I signed up for SOUL searching.”

The two of you hit it off, making the occasional pun along with sharing stories about life. How you, as a human, felt about the monsters. How Sans, as a monster, found his role in a human-run world. You were both adjusting nicely, encountering only small bumps in the road. As the sky grew darker (something Sans still wasn’t used to), you mentioned that you should probably head home soon.

”We should do this again sometime, I had a lot of fun!” you said, not wanting to put pressure on him to ask first. He nodded.

”yeah,” he smiled along with you. “can I walk you home?” he blurted. He knew that probably sounded creepy, but he genuinely didn’t want you getting hurt on your way home. He’d heard too many stories of both monsters and humans getting jumped late at night. He didn’t want that for you. He could teleport, but you didn’t have that kind of magic.

“I would love that, actually,” You thanked him. You didn’t mean to stay so late, and getting home in the dark was never a fun ordeal. You split the check. The cafe would be closing soon, so you headed out quickly. “I’ll lead the way. My apartment isn’t far from here,” you added.

When you arrived, there was a bit of a shocked expression pasted on his face. “ok. this is weird. I, uh...” he started. “I live in the building across from yours,” he laughed. You knew you lived in the same town, but this kind of coincidence was extraordinary. You shook your head, laughing.

”I guess you would have walked home with me anyway.” He nodded, chuckling to himself a little. You mustered up your courage. “It wouldn’t hurt you to stay a little longer, right?”

His SOUL jumped at the offer. “yeah, no harm in that, heh.”

You unlocked the door, prepared to receive a lecture on your messy quarters. He gave none, waltzing in like he’d lived there all his life. “Just make yourself comfortable! I don’t have a lot of channels on the TV,” you apologized.

”that’s ok, I don’t watch much of it m’self,” he reassured. He was not let down by what he saw. Your apartment had the same vivid personality as you did. When he flicked on the television, asking what you wanted to watch, you turned off the lights and plopped down next to him. You grabbed a smaller remote and turned on your LED color strips that lined the ceiling’s poorly laid crown molding.

“whoa,” he looked around. You had it on a (fav color) setting, and you swore you could see it reflected in his eyesockets. “guess humans have some magic after all.”

You punched him in the arm. “Gods, I wish. Magic is incredibly fascinating.” You stopped yourself before going on a rant about magic. He seemed to notice.

”I love hearing you talk, why do you hold yourself back? lemme hear all about it. I find magic pretty interesting too, yknow. otherwise we might not be here,” he offered. You caved in.

”There’s still so much we don’t know. I’m personally interested in the magic of SOULs. I know they can be a bit of a touchy subject, but I love looking into Frisk’s determination. I’ve heard about Alphys’s failed experiments, and while they’re sad, they have a lot to say about the biology of monsters. How can they be completely made of magic? It blows my mind, really,” you stopped. “SOUL magic, is that how monsters are held together?” Sans picked up immediately.

”yeah, sorta. your SOUL is the culmination of your being. if your SOUL gets hurt, the rest of you does, too. it goes both ways.” He scratched the top of his head. “SOULs are also a way to connect to your partner. they’re intimate, and usually only monsters and humans who are really close see each others’ SOULs. I mean, outside battle, anyway.”

”Huh. I’ve never thought about them that way before,” you pondered. “Can I see your SOUL?”

His skull flushed blue. He hoped you didn’t notice, grateful for the cover of the LED lights. “I, uhh... sure, I guess. just be careful with it,” he asked. He summoned his SOUL, somehow brightening the room when he did. The light it emitted was dim, but had a strength to it that mesmerized you. You realized you could see his HOPE and LOVE, among other stats. His HP was lower than yours, but it rose a half point whenever he pushed his SOUL toward you.

”What happens when I touch it?” you asked.

”don’t do that, thanks.” he said. He looked at his feet. Why had the allowed himself to be vulnerable? He barely knew you.

You took the hint, and let his SOUL drift slowly back into his chest. “It was beautiful. I’ve never seen a thing like it,”

He was quiet for a while, letting the television show fill the silence. “thank you,” he whispered. Pushing his pride aside, he decided to tell you about his HOPE. 

”I’ve never had much determination. strength, yeah, but no motive. nothin’ to lead me where I wanted to go. but being here, next to you, watchin’ this stupid show I don’t care about. that does cheer me up a little.”

You knew you couldn’t have come up with a better way to express your feelings toward him. You leaned forward and pressed your forehead to his.

Sans grabbed your hands. He rested his skull on your shoulder. You wanted to add your own comforting words, but nothing came to mind. This embrace was beyond words.

You had no idea how long you and Sans sat there. It felt like hours. You wondered if he wanted to go home. “You wanna stay here tonight?” You asked, breaking the peaceful silence. “I don’t mind. I’m working from home tomorrow anyway,”

He lifted his head from your shoulder and grinned. “would be nice, but I better get my bro to bed. wouldn’t want him to be dead tired tomorrow.”

When he walked out to his complex, you couldn’t help but wonder what he was thinking.

It had been an interesting series of events, but Sans knew one thing for sure - he couldn’t wait to see where this little experiment went.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve seen a bunch of super interesting takes on the idea of SOULmates in Undertale here on AO3. This one in particular sets up the idea that SOULmates are a pair of people/monsters that have a strong magical connection, regardless of whether they know each other. The strength of these magical connections can vary, but the stronger the connection, the more likely the pair will stay together. A person or monster could have hundreds of SOULmates across the globe, but only ever come into contact with one or two in their lifetime. Once a more permanent bond is made, (marriage, sex, strong emotional bond, etc) the SOUL stops seeking new SOULmates. (This is not the case for open/polyamorous relationships)


	2. Experiments

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans and the Reader indulge in a little bit of SOUL experimentation to better understand how they work. Where’s the science and logic behind SOULmates?

Sans was in a bit of a dilemma. He knew that when SOULmates interacted, it positively impacted their stats, but had been so focused on the date that he hadn’t been carefully measuring the rate of his HOPE’s increase. He now sat at about 11 HP. He knew it was at 4 when Papyrus alerted him to its rise, and it went up to 9 when he was at Muffet’s.

So he figured certain things made it jump up. Your first interaction had made it jump, but even before that, it had been slowly climbing. He decided then that he needed to test that theory and shot you a text.

s: hey

It took a while for you to respond. He was about to start worrying, but then he got a notification.

y/n: hi

sans: so yknow about my HP right

y/n: ofc!

You paused before you sent the next text. What was he going to ask?

y/n: something I can do to help?

sans: eh. more or less. meet me outside tomorrow morning?

y/n: yeah sure! gn lol

sans: gn <3

Excited to see him again, it took a while before you fell asleep. You dreamed that you could use magic to make the dying plants in your house to look like plants again. When you woke, you settled on a simple, baggy sweater and equally baggy jeans. You paired it with some all-star chucks and, beneath it all, some hilarious socks.

There was a knock at the door. You opened it to see the short skeleton, dressed in much more casual attire than what he’d worn the day before. It suited him.

”so uh. you mentioned you were interested in the magic of SOULs?”

“Absolutely! What can I do for you?”

”come with me. I mean, go with me - to my lab. if you want?”

”Okay! Want to take my car?”

”actually... I’ve got a better way. no bones about it, I think you’ll like it. grab my hand.”

The world went white for a moment as soon as you touched his phalanges, and then the scenery around you was dark and cold. Sans flicked on a light. 

“welcome to the lab.”

All around you were shelves and tables and stacks upon stacks of paper. Every area was messy and disorganized, and some were even dusty from disuse. It was amazing - there were all kinds of tools and materials to work with. Across the room, you saw a huge machine that looked like it would eat you alive if you got too close.

Sensing your awe, Sans chuckled. “pretty cool, right?” He started gathering up some papers, along with a pencil or two. He waved you over to sit down at a table adjacent to the wall.

On the paper were a series of questions. Some of them asked about things like previous encounters with monsters, but the majority were about your few encounters with Sans. One question asked about your experience with magic.

”you don’t have to write any of it down, you can just talk to me if that’s easier. but I want to see exactly which activities and things will raise which stats. you can opt out at any time if it’s weird.”

“Well, what did you have in mind?”

”simple little things like holding hands, having interesting conversations, first date kinda stuff. nothing that would make you uncomfortable. again, we can stop at any time.”

You almost wanted to laugh, if it hadn’t been for the serious look on his face. He was trying to measure affection. Not wanting to burst his bubble, you nodded.

“Let’s do it.”

“okay. so first, let’s... hold hands?” he said questioningly. He looked at his HP briefly, writing something down. You grabbed his hand... and nothing happened. He dropped your hand to write something else down.

”this time, can you do it and look me in the eyes?”

Similar experiments went on with no big result. He thought he saw his HP jump up once when you kissed him on the cheek, but it was a gradual rise. It was noteworthy, but he didn’t consider it a success. About twenty or thirty minutes in, he started getting a little frustrated.

”Do you want to take a break? We can get brunch if you haven’t eaten already,” you offered.

”nah. you go ahead. I’ll be here,” he said. It took you a moment before you realized you had no idea where you were.

“Hey, Sans? I don’t have a car.”

oh. right.

”where do you want to go? I mean, I can only go places I’ve been before, but. any requests?”

You pondered it for a minute. “Muffet’s? We’ve both been there before, and I’m kind of craving something sweet.”

”ok. hold on,” he said, offering his arm. In a flash, you were there.

Once you had eaten, it was back to work. You’d gotten an idea while you were out, and wanted to run it past Sans.

”What if you took me somewhere I’ve never been? Somewhere... special to you. I don’t know how far your teleportation capabilities go-”

You were drowned out by his thoughts. As long as no one interfered, it could work. But where to go? He got an idea.

“I like it. c’mon, grab my arm.”

You ended up in the dark again. Your eyes adjusted after a minute, and when they did, you were amazed. There were pastel blue flowers all around you, each emitting a soft glow. It was eerie - you thought you heard passing conversation, but you knew you were alone - but kind of in a beautiful way.

”welcome to waterfall.”

It took you a moment to process what he said.

”Y-you took us Underground? I didn’t know you could do that,” you whispered. “We can get back out, right?”

“yup. done it a million times. don’t worry, we wouldn’t get stuck down here. ‘sides, the reception is great down here.”

You relaxed and sat in the dark grass. Next to you was a tiny, glowing mushroom. You patted it. Sans laid down next to you, arms behind his head.

”best place for a nap in the whole Underground.”

He looked genuinely relaxed then. Not a care in the world. Your heart swelled - he looked like he could stay there forever. He opened an eye at you and grinned.

”What?” you asked, laying down next to him. “You looked cozy!”

”nothin. you look amazing like this,” he started. “stunning enough to rattle my bones.”

You laughed a little, before remembering why you were there. “How’s your HP doing? Anything new?”

He seemed to forget where he was for a minute. Then he pulled out a sheet of paper and wrote something down.

”What are you writing?” You asked.

“nothing much.” He handed you the paper. It read, ‘project on hold - affection is immeasurable’.

••••••••••••••••••••••

Back at SOUL searching HQ (aka the unused Biology classroom at the college campus where Alphys taught), things were escalating quickly.

”I know his stats are changing. That’s happened before.”

Alphys’ less-than-helpful monster assistant, Jerry, handed her the iPad with an eye-roll. Her eyes grew to the size of melons.

“If... If this keeps going at the rate it’s going, we’re going to have a bunch of amalgamates on our hands. We can’t let that happen,” Alphys sighed. “This is bad.”

Ever since experimenting with DETERMINATION, Alphys had a terrible fear of messing with the magic of SOULs. It didn’t stop her from delving into the SOUL searching project, though, where she thought she’d be safe from error. She now knew that had been a mistake.

It wasn’t about hating getting monsters together. She was happy that she got to participate in a love-finding process, and was equally excited about where the study was going. She simply hadn’t expected to deal with such strong magic.

Most humans hadn’t been able to use magic since the barrier was shut. Over the years, they’d found better, more efficient ways to go about life. Electricity turned magic into a fairy tale and led humanity into an age of light. But some still had magic inside them.

You, in particular, had a strong connection to the magic in your SOUL.

That wasn’t the only reason the match was so strong. Alphys started looking into the stats of other monster-human couples. When two of the same kind paired up, no stats usually changed. Monster-human couples did change each others’ stats on both ends, but never as dramatically as you and Sans did.

She needed to get in touch with you. And quickly. Luckily, SOUL searching had a DM system.

You rose from bed groggily - early mornings on Saturdays were awful - and saw the notification that woke you. It was from a monster called Alphys, via the SOUL searching app.

Alphys: meet me at Grillby’s. 2:00.

After freaking out with Sans for a while about why the head of the SOUL searching study suddenly sent you a message, you’d felt a little better. The two were apparently old acquaintances, brought together by their interest in science. The pair of you went to Grillby’s a half hour early so you could eat before she got there.

When Alphys arrived, she was a bit of a nervous mess. She was shaking, just barely, and kept wiping her palms on her lab coat. The conversation between the three of you was light at first, for introductory purposes.

”I s-should probably tell you why I brought you here,” she started. She forced herself to look at you while she said it, not wanting to come off wrong. “This study is a little bit heavier than we initially realized, though I’m s-sure you probably knew that already.”

“Sans, you knew what happened with the amalgamates, right? When the DETERMINATION was injected continually, the SOULS began to... deteriorate from the energy.” She stopped to make sure you understood. “With what’s happening between the both of your stats, I’m a bit afraid that something similar may happen.”

”that’s... scary, not going to lie.” Sans interjected. His eyelights were focused on his empty plate.

“Is there anything we can do to stop it?” You offered.

Alphys took a moment to consider your question, not wanting to bring up the major elephant in the room. A breakup would be safest, but she didn’t want it to get personal. “Just... keep an eye on things? If Sans’ HOPE gets higher than 20, please let me know so I can take the proper steps in terms of magic control.”

You wondered what she meant by that. She went into more depth about the amalgamates as the afternoon went on. You were grateful for her honesty, but still had a question or two.

"So... how am I affecting his stats if he's the only one who can use magic?" It took Alphys a moment to register what you had said. She seemed to be arguing with herself in her head over something neither you nor Sans could hear.

She made a face, looking slightly taken aback, then whispered, "Humans can use magic," She shook her head. "Humans can use magic! That's right! No wonder you've been bringing his stats up,"

"What do you mean, humans can use magic?" Obviously, there had been magicians to seal the barrier, but as far as you knew, no human had been able to use magic since.

"You've been healing him. With SOUL magic. If that makes sense??" She threw her hands up in an exaggerated shrug. "I don't know. We'd have to do a test of some sort. Sans, can you maybe show them how to summon a blue attack?"

Sans shrugged. "I can try. no promises, though," he chuckled. "ok. it helps to hold your hands out," he said, holding out his own to demonstrate. "don't think about it like it's some fancy skill, it just takes a little imagination. picture all of your energy pooling in your hands." His eyelids slid down, so you closed your eyes, too.

You felt your heart beating slowly, and pictured sending its rhythmic beat into your fingertips.

"ok, now take that energy and focus it into a small point. it should take shape once it leaves your hands," he explained. You opened your eyes to look at what he'd made. It was a short blue bone.

Still holding onto the mental image of the energy of your fingers, you tried pushing it into one spot on your palm. Nothing happened. Disappointed, you set your hands down on the table.When they hit the table, there was a loud BANG that sent Alphys about 3 feet out of her chair.

You had just sent a giant blue fork through the table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> POV the reader thought they were gonna do something cool but their magic is food-themed
> 
> Also wow thanks for all the love :))


End file.
